


Back where he belonged

by yeonbinschild



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, MDZS, Mo Dao Zu Shi, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: 16 years, All fiction, Fluff, Love, M/M, Novel Based, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeonbinschild/pseuds/yeonbinschild
Summary: a wangxian oneshot where after sixteen years, wei wuxian was finally back where he belonged, with lan zhan.
Relationships: Lan Zhan/Wei Ying, Wei Wuxian/Lan Wangji
Kudos: 10





	Back where he belonged

**Author's Note:**

> none of the characters are mine. credits go to the author of MDZS.

“Sixteen years.”

Wangji stared at Wuxian directly in the eye. He started to laugh while a tear flowed down his face. 

“And you’re finally back, after the whole time i was looking for you, hoping that you would come back to me.”

“Hey Lan Zhan,” Wei Ying said. “You’re my soulmate, of course I’d come back for you. You missed me to death, didn’t you.”

“I did,” he replied. “I looked  _ everywhere,  _ I guess it paid off well. I’m so glad that you’re okay and that you’re here, with me.”

“I’ll help you sit up, we’re going to have a long conversation.”

Wangji held up a bottle which Wuxian recognized immediately. A wide smile grew on his face.

“Emperor’s Smile!” Lan Zhan set the bottle, which the seated man immediately opened. He took a sip. It tasted the same and as good as ever, like sixteen years before. “It tastes so good!”

“Wait… I thought alcohol wasn’t allowed here?” Wangji winked at him. That was right. No one needed to know. He took another sip. 

“So how has the entire world been ever since the Yiling Patriarch disappeared?” 

“You really want to know?”

“Don’t tell me anything bad-” 

“Of course I won’t. Jiang Cheng is now the one who raised Jin Ling. Wen Ning and Wen Qing…” his voice trailed off. Of course Wuxian knew their fate. “I spent my time…”

“What?” Wangji hesitated, he didn’t really need to know. “You can tell me. After all, I am your confidant.”

“It’s better if I don’t tell you.”

“Don’t hide anything from me.” He had just seen the scars on his back. “Don’t tell me this is what you spent your time doing.” He couldn’t hide it any longer. Wangji gave him a curt nod. 

“You got punished… for looking for me?”

“You could have told me.”

“I didn’t want you to know. I didn’t want you to worry.”

“Lan Zhan.” They looked at each other, in silence. 

That night, Wuxian lay down on his bed. He couldn’t sleep at all. Wangji was just sitting by his qin, thinking of what to play. He placed his fingers on the strings and started playing the song he had composed some years before, a song only he and Wei Ying knew. Wuxian grabbed his flute and played along. The song travelled into the night. Despite travelling out into the world, it was only the two of them who knew about the song. 

As they played the song, Wangji stared at his qin. He recalled the countless times he had tried to inquire about Wuxian, if he was ok. He smiled. He was all okay, he was back with him. 

“Wei Ying…” Lan Zhan whispered. His lover looked up from his spot.

“What is it?” he asked. 

“I… I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

  
  



End file.
